Yuka Hoshiawa
: "Steps, even if baby steps-- We're still walking toward the future. From a unsteady start to a future full of passion. This is the feeling of being a school idol, to bring a illuminating experience to many! I hope one day, we can have a concert full of euphoric laughter." : – Yuka Hoshiawa Yuka Hoshiawa (優花星矢, Seiya Yuka) is a producer and vocalist in Illuminis. She is a first-year in Shinome Academy. Her image color is purple. She is a member of Gentle Wish, a sub-unit under Illuminis. Her solo album is called ---- Bio Yuka is a first-year student under Shinome Academy, and the younger sister of Mimi Hoshiawa. She's an aspiring producer under the school Idol club Illuminis, and is currently practicing under the art of music. Background Since she was young, she took the role as the elder sister in her relationship with Mimi Hoshiawa due to her parents busy schedule with work. Never experiencing youth like others, Yuka spent her time in making rice cakes with her sister to give to passing strangers or neighbors that cared so much for the two. Appearance Yuka is a girl with dyed black hair pulled into a simple ponytail comprised of extensions, and turquoise blue eyes that compliment her pale complexion. Previously, she was a girl with ginger hair and freckles that naturally faded away with time. This was before her Mother phase which is why many had recalled her in the past as a 'old friend, who went away'. Starting from Season 02 - (???) she reverts back to her natural hair color and crops her hair mid-length to resemble her growth and acceptance of one's self. Division She's a first year in the division of arts of music, however, she shares her classroom with students of many other degrees including computer science. Personality Yuka is a well-mannered girl with the personality traits of a parent. She's often remarked as gloomy for her distaste in anything fun, and at times socially awkward in formal meet ups. She's normally mature, but can easily share the qualities of a young child if met with any cute aspects. Despite taking the role as the elder sister she can be defined as dependent to Mimi in some cases. Her dislikes vary between confined places and heights, which was triggered by a incident when she was younger. Because of her character, at times, she would prefer to be treated as a young figure in the team - being bundled up with embrace and warmth from the elder students makes her feel loved, even if not said by her. Although, her care for others usually stamps her as the mother role; but if not, she's more than happy to be treated as a freshman. Relationships * Mimi Hoshiawa Mimi is her elder sister, despite this she takes the role as the older one in the relationship. * Hana Fujitomo Hana is a elder student who are one of the many few to treat her as a younger freshman. Yuka looks up to her as a great role model and hopes to be like her in the future. * Emi Terminus Befriended her out of curiosity, with growing development they create a love-hate relationship. * Yuyu Fujimoto One of the younger students alongside her, she's amazed by her petite figure and longs for such a cute fashion style. * Karin Kurisu She had a encounter with her because of Kokoa, they both quickly befriended each other and are known for some barely noticeable similarities. * Kokoa Shirogane She once feared her because of the many rumors surrounding this girl, although, after they were cleared up she saw the better in her rather than the worse. * Mirai Considers her a bad role model, although, she learns to warm up to her later on. Etymology Hoshiawa (星矢), Hoshi (星) means star, whilst Awa (矢) means bubble or foam. Yuka, (優花), Yu/Yuu (優), means Excellence, superiority, gentleness, and Ka (花) means, flower, blossom, however, In deeper terms a Gentle Flower. Quotes : "I might always seem like the one who is independent, but in reality, I depend on you all. I want to find myself rather than what everyone sees me to be, and because of you all-- I'm able to do that. I don't want to give up! I might have been unsure of this at the start, but present me, the today me-- wants this to happen!'' : – Yuka Hoshiawa Chronology TBA Clubs and Hobbies As a student under musical art, she excels in producing. Although, she's renowned for her abilities as a kendo artist or traditional dancer which she picked up from being inspired by a book she had read. In secret, she's apart of the one=try fan club, but she would never dare to consider revealing this. She's one of the main lyricists of the group, and produces many of the music. In season two, she gets replaced as the producer by Mikki Iokibe. She then dominates the role as the new choreographer but is often aided by the previous choreographer Hana Fujimoto. Secret Stories Trivia * Yuka's zodiac is a pieces * she was born in the third of march * Whilst taking the sister role, she is not the mother of the group * She has her fair amount of secrets, one of them including a undying love for a boy band one=try * The only one to stumble upon this secret is Yuyu * Yuka might share some qualities with Umi. * Although the only similarities is her similar concept and appearance.